Home For Christmas
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is home for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Home For Christmas

By: 24

Jarod stated at the happy family around him and smiled. It was finally his family he was looking so lovingly at. They had been in one place for little more than a year. The Centre was gone from their lives and they could breath easily now that it was gone. No more running from one town to the next trying to stay one step ahead of his pursuers. The Christmas tree was decorated with multicolored lights and ornaments that they had brought.

His wife noticed him smiling and smiled back at him. He looked like he was enjoying this Christmas. She looked around herself to see her family together, or at least most of her family. Her husband now consisted of her family and for that she was glad. Her father never was a father to her and her brother was just plain evil to the very core of him. It had been hard for them to forge a relationship with each other with his family. Her sister in law Emily had first been very upset that she was the twin of the man who had tried to kill her, but they too formed a sisterly bond. Gemini, or rather Jeremy liked Miss Parker from the start because she was nice to him. Major Charles and Margaret took some time in liking her, but now they loved their new daughter in law. Her little brother Adam was now her son and also Jarod's son as well. Jarod and Melanie Parker had adopted the boy as soon as they were able to. Ethan had found his way towards their home and was there as well. She took hold of her husband's hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled.

"This is our first Christmas as a family."

"I know Jarod."

"I'm glad that we could put aside most of our differences, Melanie."

"Me too. I don't know who's the biggest kid at Christmas you, Jeremy, or Adam?"

"Adam because he's still a kid."

"You act like a kid sometimes."

"Hey is it my fault that I never had a normal childhood? I'm just making up for lost time." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I see that."

"I'm happy that we're all together for Christmas. I never was home for Christmas and it feels wonderful. I'm glad that Ethan is here with us too. I just wish that Kyle were here. I never got to know him and I wish we had more time with him."

"Your parents never speak of Kyle."

"It's too hard for them. They lost so much time with him. He was gone when he was four never to be seen again then he died when he was older never getting the chance to see his parents."

She hugged him as a tear rolled down his face. Jared wiped the tear from his face and looked at his wife.

"It's not time for crying it's time for celebrating."

"It's okay to cry for our loved ones Jared. No matter what the season is."

Jared nodded and looked back to his family. He was finally home for Christmas and with his loved ones. He was a lucky man and for that he was grateful.


	2. Christmas Miracles

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Home For Christmas

Christmas Miracles

By: 24

They say that Christmas is a magical time of year where anything is possible. Jarod didn't know what to think of that because it took him so long to be with his loved ones. He looked out the window as the tree lights were reflected on the windows emitting a glow. A light wind was blowing in the tree branches and the snow was lightly falling. He went back to the living room where everyone was around the fire, drinking hot chocolate, eating cookies and singing Christmas Carols. His mother had baked a few cookies and they were now on the table. Jarod went up and grabbed one and started to eat it.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and an apparition was suddenly there. A gasp could be heard from all as it took shape.

"Jarod."

"Kyle?"

"Yes, big brother it's me."

"I don't understand."

"I am here as a wish for all of you. I heard what you said big brother and I knew that I had to come down here. Kyle looked around.

"Mom and Dad."

Both parents were in shock, but quickly recovered by walking up to their son and gave him a hug. "My baby boy." His mother hugged him as tears ran down her face.

"Emily?"

"Kyle?"

"Hi, little sis."

He hugged her and then let her go. He stared at the young man next to his sister.

"Kyle, this is Jeremy."

"Hi. Jeremy. I've heard about you."

"Hi. Ethan."

"Hi, Kyle. Good to finally see you."

"You too little brother."

Ethan explained that one of the voices he heard was Kyle's and Kyle told him not to tell his family that he was talking to Ethan.

He stared at the woman next to his big brother. "Miss Parker" He said with a smile on his face. He knew that she was Jarod's wife already. He then turned to the little boy who stood near Melanie. "You must be Adam my brother and sister's son. Nice to meet you Adam."

"You're my daddy's brother?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Uncle Kyle."

"How did this happen?" Asked Jarod.

"Actually, I don't know. I kept track of all of you and then I heard what you said. I had to come back and here I am. I am now human again."

Jarod stood in amazement at his little brother. He was glad that he was here. Yes, he and his loved ones were finally home for Christmas.


End file.
